Caring?
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: She never talked...not even to her bestest friends. Then he came ..expecting her to believe that people cared. "Who in their right mind would care for me?" she asked confused. He sighed and sat down next to her.."Well..." If you wanna know what happens then you have to read! GaaSaku Modern World! R&R!


**Hello my dearest fans! **

**I have come out with yet another Gaasaku One-shot!**

**It isn't the best, but I wrote it just for all of you!**

**Enjoy! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Sakura stood alone in the dark school auditorium, getting ready to to close it up. Being that her drama teacher asked her to close it up for him, she silently nodded mindfully telling him that she would. She stood there in the middle of the stage thinking back to earlier that afternoon...

**_FlashBack!_**

_Sakura walked down the halway saying nothing, while she looked at the suddenly stoped as she heard her name being screamed._

_"SAKURA!"_

_She turned around to come face-to-face with the snooby head cheerleader Ino.._

_"..." Sakura raised a bored eyebrow.._

_"Where is my Biology homework?" Ino asked in a angry tone. Sakura simply shrugged, clearly indicating she didn't know. Ino growled at her.._

_"YOU DIDN'T DO IT?! It's due today!" Ino screeched at her, suddenly Sakura is pushed to the ground with a painful sting in her cheek. Sakura sat there wide eyed as she brought her hand up to her face. As soon as she touched her cheek,she could feel that it was warm and wet. She took her hand away from her face, and her eyes widened to see blood all over her fingertips. Then it registered in her mind on what just happened,Ino had** hit** her. Sakura got up and just stared at Ino for a moment. Ino then yelled at her again.._

_"You stupid Pink headed Mute Bitch! I am gonna teach you a lesson, so you'll know never to screw me over again!" and with that said, Ino reared her fist back and swung it towards Sakura's face. But unlucky for Ino, Sakura did something she thought she'd never do in her entire life. She caught Ino's fist and twisted her wrist in an unnatural angle untill there was satisfying crack and poping noise. Ino screamed in pain as she feel to the ground holding her wrist and crying. Sakura noticed the crowd around them looking at her with wide eyes,and for the first time in years she spoke which suprised everyone.._

_"This is the first and last time all of you will hear my voice, but if any of you pick a fight with me anymore I will kick your sorry asses. I am so sick and tired of you assholes pushing me around! I have had enough, If I have to deal with this any longer...**I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!** Now leave me alone.." She said while walking away from the scene Ino had been displaying to the the students. Everyone just stared Sakura's way with wide eyes and said nothing._

**_End Of Flashback!_**

She rose her hand to touch her cheek, feeling the scratch marks maring her face. She saw no reason to cover them up, seeing as Ino would give her a scared glance every once in a while. Sakura just wanted to use the marks to show people an example on what not to try with her. She admited that ever since her dad and mom had died when she was 5, that her going mute may have had a bad toll on her. But then again, since she finally cracked **(went crazy)** she decided everything was worth it. While she was thinking this she failed to notice a certain red head watching her every move. He watched her suspiciously, wondering what her story was. He had indeed seen what happened between her and Ino, and to be honest he wasn't surprised with what he saw her do to Ino. He had been watching Sakura from a distance for quiet a while, and frankly knew she would lose it eventually.**( And FYI no, He was NOT stalking her! He's just very observent...-_-)** Sakura looked around the dark room noticing there was noone there **( or so she thinks)**, so she slowly walked over to the piano in the center of the stage. She slowly sat down and played around with the keys, trying to see if she could get a tune. She finally found one that she like and added her own words to it..

_**Sakura: Regrets collect like old friends **_

_**Here to relive your darkest moments **_

_**I can see no way, I can see no way **_

_**And all of the ghouls come out to play...**_

_**Sakura: And every demon wants his pound of flesh**_

_** But I like to keep some things to myself **_

_**I like to keep my issues drawn **_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn **_

_**Sakura: And I've been a fool and I've been blind **_

_**I can never leave the past behind **_

_**I can see no way, I can see no way **_

_**I'm always dragging that horse around **_

_**Sakura: Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound **_

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground **_

_**So I like to keep my issues drawn **_

_**But it's always darkest before the dawn **_

_**Sakura: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back **_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa **_

_**Sakura: And I am done with my graceless heart **_

_**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart **_

_**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn**_

_** It's always darkest before the dawn **_

_**Sakura: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_** Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_** So shake him off, oh whoa **_

_**Sakura: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_** And given half the chance would I take any of it back **_

_**It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone **_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn Oh whoa, oh whoa... **_

_**Sakura: And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**_

_** So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road **_

_**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope**_

_** It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat**_

_** 'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me**_

_** Looking for heaven, found the devil in me**_

_** Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah **_

_**Sakura: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa **_

_**Sakura: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa **_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_** And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa **_

When Sakura finished she heard clapping and whipped her head around, she stared wide eyed at the person in front of her..

"G-gaara-kun...?"

"Very good performance Saku-chan...never knew your voice was so powerful, for once in my life I actually very surprised.." He said with slightly wide eyes and a small smile tugging at his lips..

"Y-you weren't...Why are y-you here anyways?"

" ah yes,that is a good question..to be honest I have no clue. Something was telling me that I should follow you after what had happened between you and bitchy-locks..."

"Why would you follow me?..It's not like I'm anything important anyways.." she said frowning slightly

"That is not true Saku-chan, your very important to alot of people.."

"Who in their right minds would even care for me..?" she asked confused. He sighed and sat down next to her and started fiddling with the keys and soon started playing a lulling tune...then he started to speak..

"Well..Temari, Kankuro,Naruto,Hinata,Tenten,Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru,Shino,Akamaru,and well...just listen to what I have to say, then tell me if you still think noone cares.." he said while stared at him a bit confused, but was surprised when he started singing...His voice was breath taking...

_**Gaara: I step outside into the light **_

_**The sun is bright, I close my eyes **_

_**The summer caught me by surprise and now I'm left here waiting**_

_**Gaara: for you to tell me how it is **_

_**If I could only get a kiss **_

_**I could make you take a risk on a boy who wants this**_

_**Gaara: And now the sun has sunk below **_

_**The evening wind now starts to blow I catch the scent of *your* perfume**_

_** It lifts me higher than the moon **_

_**I'll be fine if you stay by my side...**_

_**Gaara: Never felt this way in my whole life **_

_**Never had this feeling before tonight **_

_**I can't get you off my mind **_

_**Cause you shine, Girl Oh you know you shine**_

_**Gaara: Your eyes are brighter than the sun **_

_**They make me see that you're the one **_

_**Your smile takes my breath away and leaves me with nothing to say**_

_**Gaara: You aren't like any other girl that I've met in this whole world**_

_** You're so much more than they can be **_

_**So won't you please just be with me? **_

_**I'll be fine if you stay the night...**_

_**Gaara: Never felt this way in my whole life **_

_**Never had this feeling before tonight **_

_**I can't get you off my mind **_

_**Cause you shine, Girl Oh you know you shine**_

_**Gaara: And I'd give up forever to see the day **_

_**Where the two of us both could just walk away hand in hand.**_

_**Gaara: Never felt this way in my whole life **_

_**Never had this feeling before tonight **_

_**I can't get you off my mind**_

_** Cause you shine, Girl Oh you know you shine**_

_**Gaara: Never felt this way in my whole life **_

_**Never had this feeling before tonight **_

_**I can't get you off my mind **_

_**Cause you shine, Girl Oh you know you shine!**_

Sakura sat there wide eyed with a deep crimson blush across her face,she didn't know he felt like this..

"Gaara-kun...Y-you.." she couldn't find the words, but gaara knew what she wanted to say..

"yes Saku-chan, I care about you.. more then a friend should be aloud to care..In all honesty Saku-chan, you could push me away and I'd still care too much about you.I love you too much to watch you get hurt..anymore that is" he said while looking her in the eyes the entire time..she suddenly felt like crying right then and there. She saw him reach his hand up and cup her face while wiping his thumb underneath her eye.

"Why are you crying Cherry Blossom..?" he asked worried

"N-no reason, you just made me really happy is all.." she said while smiling.

"why is that?" he asked while raising a brow.

"because..I love you too. I was always just too afraid to say anything, in fear of being shut out by you.."

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything Blossom..I will always be here to help you out. I would do anything for you to be happy..." He said while smiling brightly at her.

"I love you so much.." she smiled widly while leaning in and kissing him softly. He was a little shocked at first but reluctently responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. After a few moments, they broke apart for much needed air.

"I love you My Beautiful Cherry Blossom.." he said smiling at her.

"I love you too Panda-kun..." she giggled..

**Well that's all Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Song 1 : (Shake It Out by Florence + The Machines)**

**Song 2 (Shine by The Morning Of)**


End file.
